The Twelve Days of SuperWhoLock
by Nimblefoot13
Summary: "On the first day of SuperWhoLock the fandom gave to me; our OTPs crying 'cause they're dead." That's right, it's time for everyone's favorite crossover trio to indulge in some Christmas fun! Pre- fall Sherlock and 11th Doctor. Rated T for possible language. I wish there was a third crossover category...
1. Day 1

Hey guys! Here's my 12 days of SuperWhoLock one-shots! I'll try my best to keep up with the days as they pass. Since the first day is repeated every single time, I'm just going to post on the second and go from there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sherlock, or Doctor Who.**

I hope you have a wonderful new year, and enjoy!


	2. Day 2- Awesome Rides

Day 2: Awesome Rides

_On the second day of SuperWhoLock the fandom gave to me; two awesome rides and our OTPs crying cause they're dead._

* * *

"Why the hell does everyone have to drive on the wrong side of the road," Dean muttered as they navigated the streets of London while Sam laughed. They were meeting up with Sherlock and the Doctor at a crime scene that Sherlock suspect as demon's play. The Doctor just decided it would be fun to go to a crime scene. Finally, after a few more minutes of half cursing and horn honking, they made it to their destination. The brothers were surprised to see that, even though they all had left at roughly the same time, Sherlock and john were already there, with the Doctor whizzing around behind them. Of course, the TARDIS was nearby, and was the only reason the Timelord got anywhere "on time."

"Hey, how did you guys get here so fast?" Sam asked the detective and army doctor.

"Yeah, you guys were further and you don't own a car," Dean pointed out. Of course, Dean is proud of his Impala, just as the Doctor loves the TARDIS. Both have nicknames for each (Sexy for the TARDIS, baby for the Impala) and both treat the vehicles like human beings. So how did those other two get there so fast?

"Really Sam? We _live_ here, of course we know the streets like the back of our hands. Are you really that dense that you marvel over how quickly we get to places? And can't figure it out, no less? By your tousled hair and clothes I can tell you must have woken up recently. Too tired to function now, are we? As for you Dean, you've been drinking again. Do you miss your little-"

"He means we took a cab." John smiled at them slightly apologetically before turning back to shoot a look at Sherlock.

"Yeah, well it doesn't take a genius to see the sexual tension between you two," Dean gestured at the consulting detective and doctor.

"Dean I wouldn't go there..." Sam said in a hushed voice.

"For the last time, people, I'm not gay!" John abandoned his title as the polite one of the group to throw up his hands in frustration.

"Sure you're not," the Doctor popped in with his screwdriver in hand and a magnifying glass in the other, "just like he's-" he gestured wildly with the screwdriver at Dean, "not a closeted Bisexual."

The day ended with everyone back in their respective rides, Sherlock smiling faintly next to a disgruntled John as he directed the cabbie, Sam smirking at a quiet Dean who was blasting his music to cover the sound of denial, and a giddy Doctor pulling levers wildly. The cab took off in one direction, the Impala rumbling down another, and the TARDIS whooshing-grinding out of sight, just how it was always meant to be.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next few a bit longer! R&R, no flames.**


	3. Day 3- Food Obsessions

Day 3: Food obsessions

_On the third day of SuperWhoLock the fandom gave to me;_ _three food obsessions, two awesome rides, and our OTPs crying cause they're dead.  
_  
Five people sat down at the dinner table. The table, along with traditional feast foods, was laid out with an assortment of foods. On one side, junk food and pies lined the side where a single figure held his hands in prayer. That would be Sam. Dean would never admit it, but he would pray sometimes, too, in his head. Tonight he was praying for a relatively normal dinner with his less than normal family, and hoping that Sherlock wouldn't be a prick and say anything.

At the opposite side was the normal lay out for a dinner- Chinese take-out, as the couple didn't have time to deal with the pin-and-chip machine again. Sherlock would occasionally shoot a glare over at Dean, but right now was remaining silent. They had just gotten off a case, and were certain they would miss the dinner until Sherlock had a certain stroke of genius and got Lestraud to round up the murderers.

Right in the middle was an odd variety, some jelly candy, jam filled cookies, fish sticks, (was that a banana?) and vanilla pudding. The Doctor doesn't usually stick around for dinner, but he was particularly fond of this group and decided to make an exception. They could see they pain in his eyes at first, but by the end of the night, he didn't even want to go.

Sam finished praying and Dean was allowed to dig in. The Doctor chattered happily about adventures and John chirped right back. They all shared funny stories, that one time they were handcuffed ("I had to follow along behind him without getting my wrist cut off"), Barcelona- the planet still not reached ("There are dogs with no noses!"), the Rabbit's foot ("And then, he looked up and said, 'I lost my shoe'" "HEY! THAT WAS A REAL LOSS") Sherlock remained mostly silent, cheerfully deducing everyone in the room. How he can deduce cheerfully, I don't know, but the muttered comments to John that Sherlock felt were intriguing were less vicious. The content feelings dipped joyfully through the air, a warm haze settling peacefully over the room. The dinner was obviously didn't fit the image of a family feast, but it was perfect to them and to them it was enough.

* * *

**Day three up! w00t! Yeah, this one's short too, I'll work on that! As always leave a review, it doesn't have to be more than one word, just let me know you didn't hate it. NO FLAMES, thanks!**


	4. Day 4- Locked Phones

Day 4: Locked Phones

_On the fourth day of SuperWholock the fandom gave to me, four locked phones, three awesome rides, two food obsessions, and our OTPs crying cause they're dead_

Five people sat at a table. Various piles of phones in various states of being disabled lay between them. An iPhone with five minutes and 31 seconds left, an android phone with that lock with the picture and the little dots. Sherlock had the most success at unlocking them, going at a rate of two phones an hour. Now, this may not seem like much, but they had to unlock the phones with information gleaned from case files, with a limited amount of tries, and then search for clues or evidence or something from within it. (Something about having to go through all the mobile phones of a crowd of witnesses was all that was explained when they asked.) It's already been about seven hours, so he had about 17 in front of him, the extra three from John. Next was the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver to go through the possible passwords, and he had 11. And last, were the Winchesters.

Clocking in at an impressive (sarcasm here) three between the both of them, the brothers didn't have much skill at guessing passwords. Huffing frustratedly, Sam put down the mobile that he had just locked for another half-hour and picked up on that had about four minutes left on the auto-disable.

"How do you do that?!" Dean said exasperatedly as another phone clattered down after a thorough searching, via Sherlock.

"Well if you would just think, maybe you would actually be successful for once. I can tell you're mostly based on luck anyway. But since you are incapable of anything else, you should just shut up and remain in your current position contentedly."

John massaged his temple, "Not again…" he muttered.

"You are such a prick, man. Just because we aren't as smart as you doesn't make us freaks!" Dean smirked, '_finally stumped the guy, eh?_' he thought to himself. However, his smirk dissipated when he saw Sherlock looking at him. Just… looking at him, with a gaze that could burn a hole in your soul. '_what the hell…_'

"Who fancies a ride in the TARDIS? We'll make it to Mars this time, I promise!" the Doctor bounced up jauntily, "come along, Winchesters."

"What was that all about, Dean?" Sam asked accusingly once they were safely stowed away in the TARDIS. Even though they had been in it plenty of times already, it never ceased to amaze him and he gazed around idly. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, "Cheek bones seemed shaken up."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not shaken up, no, not much fazes him. Just… confused. You know" he waved his hand around idly to further his point. They didn't know.

"You've seen him. Brutally honest, always proving people wrong," he leaned back on the console thoughtfully, "And intelligent. Too intelligent. They call him a freak."

And that's when it hit him. Both of them, actually. "Ooooh" they breathed. For the first time he wasn't offended, he just didn't understand why they would be the freaks and not him. Humans do have an amazing capacity for empathy, and it always surprised the alien when they showed it so willingly. They thanked the Doctor and left the TARDIS, enlightened and chatting quietly.

It occurred to the Doctor that Sherlock was similar to the locked phones that were assigned to Sam and Dean. Locked to guard his deepest secrets and little bits of happy. And they really were terrible at unlocking them, but eventually they'll find a clue. They might be locked out now, but over time things will get better.

Sherlock popped his head in. "Doctor, won't you come back in?"

* * *

**A bit longer, as promised. Let's not address the late part. Pretend you just forgot to read it until now. Who's actually following this anyway? Please R&R no flames, Zach Jones not welcome.**


	5. Day 5- Alien Texts

Day 5: alien texts

_On the fifth day of SuperWhoLock, the fandom gave to me; five aliiiiiien teeeexts, four locked phones, three food obsessions, two awesome rides, and our OTPs crying 'cause they're dead_.

Everyone's first time in the TARDIS is always fun for the Doctor. John, of course, was like the others, with the gaping and running out and then back in. His sense of wonder had returned, if only briefly, to his war scarred mind. Sherlock approached the matter slowly and rationally.

Flash back*****************************

_"It really is bigger on the inside!" John walked around in a stupor, leaning over the railings and looking down corridors. The Doctor grinned at his excitement._

"Sherlock! You have to see this!" Said man poked his head in and surveyed the room.

"I see it."

"Oh come on, it's no fun from the doorway "the Doctor bounced up and down. Sherlock entered the room like a newborn foal on unsteady legs. John could almost hear his mind screaming with measurements compared to other measurements, analysis of the interior decorating, possible theories for the physics of the TARDIS and-

"_John," Sherlock murmured, and he placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Mind palace." And he sank to the floor. _

"_Sherlock-""Shut up. Mind palace." _

_In a few bounding steps, the Doctor bent and whispered in Sherlock's ear and he sprang up momentarily after. "Isn't it just fantastic, John?" He paced the console room, circling and shouting about science things._

"_What did you tell him?" John asked amused at the detective's enthusiasm. _

"_Oh, I just explained a few fundamental concepts on how the TARDIS works and some timey whimy stuff. BEAUTIFUL, ISN'T SHE?" the Doctor boomed and danced around the console pushing this button and that lever._

"_Why don't I show you what she can do?"_

When the Doctor picked up Sam and Dean, they were running from the police. Like, Sherlock and John, they had met a few time before but never had the fortune to enter the TARDIS.

"_Run!" He yelled as they ran down the alley, police sirens and search lights close behind._

"_Where?!" Dean called after him, "We're in an ally!"_

"_Guys, they have dogs now!" Sam reminded them frantically._

"_Trust me! We're going to the TARDIS!" And then they barreled through the doors. Sam quickly closed them, and slid down with his back on the smooth wood. The ship shuddered once, twice, three times and then the sound of scraping metal filled the air._

"_What the fuck?" Dean stumbled around on unsteady legs._

"_It's… It's" Now, the brothers have seen their fair share of weird things to date, but never of this nature._

"_I know." The Doctor was grinning ear to ear by now._

"_But it looks….!" _

"_I know. It's the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel all throughout the universe to any planet and any time. And…"_

"_It's bigger on the inside!" Sam exclaimed in glee. _

"_I KNOW! And she's got plenty of tricks too! There is a swimming pool. In the library!"_

But by far, all four men have got to say that the handiest trick is the TARDIS's mental translation-y thing. You know, the psychic link that translates the other languages into your language. Sam and Dean are more than appreciative for the Latin translations in otherwise unreadable spell books. It makes the jobs much easier and faster, too, when you can understand the growls of a Wendigo. Although the Doctor was still the only one who spoke baby. John found it easier to keep up with Sherlock when he could read the ancient Chinese on the wall and the Russian suicide note. Being a Hunter and a Detective is can be based on textual work, and now having the Doctor around is even more valuable.

And you should see the look and Anderson's stupid face when Sherlock can read Egyptian straight off the photographed walls of a tomb.

* * *

**I'm not late shut up. R&R no flames or Zach Jones.**


	6. Day 6- Weird symbols

Day 6- weird symbols

_On the sixth day of SuperWhoLock, the fandom gave to me; six weird symbols, five aliiiiiien teeeexts, four locked phones, three food obsessions, two awesome rides, and our OTPs crying 'cause they're dead_.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, having Cheekbones and Sweaters with them when working a case made it _much_ easier. It wasn't John he minded, no, him and John got along fine with the guns and the not gay-ness. It was Sherlock. Always "you're wrong this", "and deduction that". Not to mention how he always stole the laptop without asking (in his defense, he asked Sam most of the time for better probability of getting it). Yes, Sherlock was a royal pain in the ass, no doubt about it. The Doctor could get a little annoying too, because of his vast knowledge stored deep behind those alien eyes. He never only sometimes flaunted it, but it was always useful. Plus, the last time they met up, Cas and him really seemed to connect, which was good too. In fact, Sammy and Sherlock were less at odds with each other as well. Well, it isn't Dean's fault if he's a little prickly towards Sherlock. Ok, maybe a little.

_Anyway, _if there's something that always stumps Sherlock, it's the symbols. Having never been exposed to them, he was completely at the mercy of the Winchester brothers for information. Be it a Tibetan Tulpa or the simple anti-possession symbols the boys had tattoos of, Sherlock knew none of it. And so it is Dean's job to make sure he is educated. And no, this time he's not going to discreetly draw tally marks on everyone's arm's to make them think the Silence were inhabiting the building.

"Dean," Sherlock's terse voice sounded from the kitchen where he was experimenting "What is this?" Upon walking into the kitchen, one might notice the small round sticker on Sherlock's shoulder and John's sleeve. When inspected closely, the stickers were anti-possession previously mentioned.

"Oh, the stickers, you mean and not the severed ear on the table?" Dean gestured to the appendage being poked at.

"What else would I be referring to, you moron." Choosing to ignore the comment, Dean casually replied, "Well since I'm pretty sure you would refuse to that tattooed on you, any time you work a case with us you have to have the sticker. And if it falls off, you need to drink holy water. No big deal."

"But why would we have to wear this when we could just drink the holy water after?" John pointed out.

"Because I don't want to get stabbed by you when you get possessed."

"Fair enough"

And this ended the conversation, because the TARDIS materialized in the middle of the room and then the tea was ready in the kettle.

"Dude" Sam asked him later when they were safely stowed away in their hotel room, "When do you think he's gonna figure out that's just a star in a circle?"

Oh Dean...you better run before he does.

* * *

**This is a little rushed, but as always R&R no flames!**


	7. Day 7- violinists

Day 7- seven violinists

_On the seventh day of SuperWhoLock, the fandom gave to me; seven violinists , six weird symbols, fiiiiiiive aliiiieeen teeeexts, four locked phones, three food obsessions, two awesome rides, and our OTPs crying 'cause they're dead._

Sam and Dean had hitched a ride with the Doctor that day, so they arrived at the flat relatively early. They let themselves in, apparently the Doctor had a key. The sound of running water filled the air, the detective must be in the shower. They talked about idle things, about whimsical things like sassy tricksters and 15 New Yorks. Lestraud came up with Ms. Hudson and greeted them, but he could see this clearly was not his divis- area of expertise. John came out of the shower and said Sherlock was _thinking._

It started off unnoticeable. It blended in with the ambient background noise of London. Slowly, though, it rose above the everyday hustle and bustle. It sounded like a one man symphony, if you can imagine that; full and resounding and with just the right amount of vibrato. John apologized for his antics and explained this was his way of thinking now that the cigarettes were hidden. They didn't mind though, and the Doctor expressed this with a thoughtful look on his face.

Dean was surprised, to say the least. He didn't know pretty boy played violin. He guesses he was just too busy arguing with him to ask. Sam, however, saw the violin the last time they were here and asked about it. How observative of you, Sammy. Sherlock was reaching the climaxing cadenza of his piece now. Time stood still. The sound was like a dream, it was like a memory. It was Christmas at Mummy's, it was Mycroft shutting up because he was stuffing his face full of cake. It was their not dates. It was Amy and Rory dancing in the TARDIS, it was watching Doctor Sexy M.D. with his brother after a long day.

And then you are reminded that not all memories are happy, just like sonatas are not upbeat. It was the people they'd lost, no elaboration needed. No elaboration is enough.

There are tears at his eyes. Whose eyes, I don't know. But I'd say your safest bet is all of them. None of them will admit it though, especially John, who always pretends that Sherlock's musical antics bother him. And now the refrain, the ritardando, the key change, and the fermata. Now it's hopes of red pants and blue scarves, and old friends, and angel wings. And then there is silence when Sherlock puts down the instrument and walks to the door. Just as there here was silence when the question was asked. Just as there will be no words spoken when a coat flaps down many stories, but only the Doctor knows that. Just as there will be no noise when they sleep for the last time, and even the Doctor doesn't know when that will be.

It was unnoticeable, but the floor creaks slightly. And Sherlock walks back to his violin and picks it up again.

* * *

**I like this one.**

** I'm posting this at 25 minutes to midnight, so happy new years you guys! You survived, and that makes you fucking amazing! Wow! **

**To my future self, who might be reading this to get a sense of nostalgia. Keep on writing, girl, and I hope you aren't still single. You better not be single. Stay fabulous and remember; it gets better. **

**And to everyone out the reading this; thanks for reading! Hope you had a great year :)**


End file.
